El valor para seguir adelante
by CaMi-insuol
Summary: Solo que quedaba ser mas fuerte, no volveria a poner en peligro la vida de Soul, por suerte tenia en quien apoyarme para lograrlo...MakaxSoulxKid -DETENIDO HASTA PRÓXIMO AVISO-
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí les dejo una historia de Soul Eater :3 **

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios, si no que es de ****Atsushi Okubo**

**Capitulo 1… ¿Cómo no sentirme culpable?**

—¡ Soul! ¡Soul! Respóndeme por favor— _maldición Soul_.

Llevaba ya varios días sin despertar, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que interponerse entre el ataque de Chrona que iba dirigido a mi?, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que parecer aquel chico cool que cree que es indestructible?

— _¡Maka! Sabes que yo moriría por mi técnico_— me decía cada vez que le reprochaba su falta de cuidado al arriesgarse por mí

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Soul? — Dije sollozando junto a su cama en el hospital –¡Demonios!, porque no soy más fuerte, ¡¿porque soy tan inútil sin un arma? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenias que ser tan estúpido Soul?— grite al joven que se encontraba en la camilla, tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo pronto, no podía permitirme ser débil.

Me levante del suelo, ya que estaba hincada junto a su cama, como pude limpie mis lagrimas y le dirigí una última mirada al joven que estaba recostado. Tal vez no me sentiría tan mal si su rostro se viera tranquilidad y paz, pero no era así… sus gestos reflejaban el dolor que sentía… y todo por mi culpa.

Salí sigilosamente de la enfermería, el día y la noche se habían vuelto muy solitarias, pasaba sola las noches en la casa ya que Blair se la pasaba atendiendo el bar y los días no estaba junto con mi compañero del alma que me siempre estaba conmigo, ahora estaba sola.

Tenía que hacer algo para ser más fuerte ¿Qué era yo sin Soul? No era mas que una simple chica delgada y pequeña que no se podría defender a si misma, no me quejo en lo intelectual, pero tratándose de poder físico no es mi fuerte.

Comencé a caminar por los pasillos del Shibusen, estaban llenos de los alumnos que caminaban sin preocupaciones, cuando me di cuenta estaba frente a mi salón. Esa mañana había faltado a clases, y con justificación, pero quería distraerme un poco, convivir con los chicos, tal vez eso me ayudaría.

Abrí lentamente la puerta y todo el alumnado se me quedo observando.

— Ah Maka, adelante pasa— dijo Stein con su típica sonrisa retorcida y sádica, de la cual extrañamente ya me había acostumbrado.

Me adentre y me dirigi a mi lugar, pude sentir las miradas clavarse en mi sin disimulo "tal vez no fue una buena idea venir despues de todo".

La clase paso rápido y todos salieron huyendo a excepción de Tsubaki, Black Star, Death the Kid y las hermanas Thompson quienes se quedaron hasta que me levante de mi asiento decidida a retirarme.

—Maka, acércate por favor— me llamó desde el escritorio Stein, pero su rostro estaba extremadamente serio —Tenemos una oferta que hacerte.

Gire para ver a mi alrededor y encontrarme con los cuatro chicos asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Veraz, sabemos que te sientes culpable por lo que le ocurrió a Soul, pero tienes que saber que nada de eso es tu culpa, pero queremos capacitarte para tu propia defensa— en si no entendía que me pueden enseñar ellos para que yo pueda ser mas fuerte.

—¡Asi es! Tendras el beneficio de entrenar con un dios ¡Yahu! — grito emocionado Black Star

—Pues veras Maka, decidimos que puedes aprender las técnicas de Black, como las vibraciones del alma y poder moverte a alta velocidad.

—Asi también aumentar tu poder a ocho veces superior— dijo Death the Kid emocionado.

—¿Ocho? — pregunte un poco con incógnita.

—El ocho es un numero perfecto, así que prepárate porque no te permitiré menos que eso— dijo tan serio que me causo pequeños escalofríos en la espalda.

—Como tus calificaciones son excelentes no te tienes que preocupar por la escuela Maka, y la ayuda de ellos les será como trabajo extracurricular, así que tampoco tienen que asistir por un tiempo. Así que entrenaras en las mañanas con Black y en las tardes con Kid.

Stein se levanto y me dejo a solas con mis amigos.

—Bueno esto no será nada sencillo mi querida Maka pero veraz que con la ayuda de tu dios todo se arreglara fácil— reía a carcajadas Black.

—Oyes Maka y ¿Cómo esta Soul? — Pregunto Liz

—Aun no despierta, estoy muy preocupada, tal vez no debería de separarme de la enfermería.

—Ah no, eso si que no, has estado toda la noche y la mañana junto a el y no has descansado, es hora que vayas a casa y duermas un rato ya que mañana empezaremos a entrenar— Dijo Black en tono autoritario y mandón.

—Por favor Maka, nosotros cuidaremos de el, tu descansa—Tsubaki me tomo de los hombros y me dirigió una tierna sonrisa.

—Vamos, llevo a tu casa— Kid les dio unas llaves a Liz, mientras que Patty solo se divertía viéndolas brillar—Vayan ustedes a la casa mientras tanto

—Si señor— dijeron a unisonido las hermanas mientras salían del salón.

—Vengo a suplantarlos en la noche— les dijo Kid a Black y Tsubaki —de esta manera pueden dormir y entrenar bien con Maka.

—De acuerdo viejo, vámonos Tsubaki— Black tomo de la mano a Tsubaki y corrieron en dirección a la enfermería.

—¿Lista? — le llamó el ultimo joven que quedaba junto a mi, viéndome con sus enormes orbes dorados.

—Claro— y le sonreí por el favor que me hacía de acompañarme a mi casa.

El camino fue tranquilo, hablando de cosas sin importancia, de alguna manera Kid logro sacar de mi mente la culpa que sentía por Soul, pero al recordarlo nuevamente no podía evitar que las lágrimas quisieran salir, haciendo que al menos mis ojos se cristalizaran.

Entramos a la casa y me dirigi a la cocina

—¿Se te ofrece algo de beber? — le pregunte al joven que miraba detenidamente toda la habitación.

—No gracias Maka, de hecho me quedare hasta que te duermas, así que vamos a cambiarte y a la cama.

—Pero si no tengo sueño— mentí, pero no estaba segura de caer en poder de mi subconsciente.

—Ahora— me ordeno secamente.

Yo solo lo mire con gesto de molestia y me dirigí a ponerme ropa más cómoda para dormir. Opte por unos shorts amarillos y una blusa blanca un tanto holgada, y haciendo caso a Kid me adentre a la cama para intentar dormir.

Kid esperaba en la sala haciendo no se qué cosas, poco a poco deje que Morfeo se apoderara de mi, cayendo en un profundo sueño… o más bien pesadilla…

_Estaba en un cuarto completamente oscuro, la penumbra prácticamente te podía asficciar, queria ver alrededor, pero no lo lograba. Hasta que una luz se presento, era azul , brillante y llena de energía. _

_Lentamente me acerque a ella ¿pero que era esto ¿un alma? Eso creía, pero cuando me decidí a tomarla entre manos otra mano salió de la penumbra alumbrada por la luz del alma y unos ojos rojos se reflejaban como el fuego._

—_¿Soul?_ —_pregunte con un poco de miedo. Y frente a mi una sadica sonrisa se mostro y con su brazo convertido en guadaña me corto por el torso dejándome tirada desangrándome_

—_¿Por qué?_ —_preguntaba triste y confundida, casi sin prestar atención al dolor quela herida me causaba _—¿_Por qué Soul?_

—¡_JA! ¿Cuál Soul?_ — _aquella sitúela de mi joven arma se perdió en la penumbra, no antes de tomar el alma humana y devorarla sin miramientos, siendo destinado de esta manera a ser un kishin. _

—¡Soul! — me desperté gritando su nombre, Kid estaba frente a mi y me movia como si llevara tiempo intentando despertarme. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir desvordandose por mis mejillas.

—¡Maka! Tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla, me tomo entre brazos volviéndome a acurrucar en la cama dejando que mis lágrimas corrieran a montón.

—No puedo soportarlo Kid, es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa.

—Claro que no es tu culpa, Soul sabe lo que hizo, el no quería que tu sufrieras, así que ¿porque lo haces? No sufras o el sacrificio de Soul no valdrá por nada— Kid pasaba sus manos por mi cabello adormeciéndome nuevamente con el movimiento de sus manos y lo cansado del llanto me volví a quedar dormida.

No desperté hasta la mañana, estaba sola en la casa, no me di cuenta en que momento Kid se marcho, pero dejo una nota:

"_Fui a cuidar de Soul, Black vendrá en la mañana por ti, mucha suerte"_

Entonces un fuerte golpe sonó en la puerta.

—¡Yahu!¡ Vamos Maka dormilona despierta y abre ahora la puerta!

"Este será un muy difícil dia"…

**¿Qué les pareció? Díganme si continuo o no porque no se si hacerlo, :3 vamos díganme su opinión, sugerencias, tomatazos golpes xD lo que sea :D dejen reviews y gracias.**

**Si les gusta también la serie de Inuyasha, pasen por mi perfil y lean mis otros Fics, que puedo decir, soy la autora y me gustan :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas siento tardarme tanto en escribir el siguiente capitulo, pero la escuela me tenia muy ocupada.. ahora si que soy recién graduada voy a tener un poco mas de tiempo antes de empezar con las clases, espero y disfruten de la historia :D**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios, si no que es de ****Atsushi Okubo**

Entrenamiento con Black

—¡Vamos Maka! Mas te vale que abras rápido la puerta, un dios como yo no espera a nadie— se escuchaba la estruendosa voz de Black Star al otro lado de la puerta.

—Vaya… este dia si que será pesado— pensé dirigiéndome a la entrada casi arrastrando lo pies, ni siquiera me había cambiado, llevaba la misma blusa y short que me puse en la noche, además de unas pantuflas acolchonadas que me regalo Soul en navidad.

—¡Maka! Contare hasta tres…— debe de estar bromeando verdad, ya estaba frente de la puerta y coloque la mano en la manija —¡Tres!— inmediatamente después de escuchar eso abrí la puerta de golpe y lo mire furiosa.

—Si no sabes ni contar bien hasta tres ¿Qué te hace pensar que me puedes enseñar algo?— le grite desesperada apretando los ojos del coraje. Hasta que decidí relajarme, y abrí los ojos resignada a pasar toda la mañana con este lunático.

Pero lo que vi me dejo un tanto desconcertada; esperaba ver a Tsubaki junto a Black, pero solo estaba el, con una sonrisa de medio lado y mirándome fijamente.

—¡Esa es la Maka que conozco!— exclamo aun sonriendo –Anda vístete que se nos hace tarde— yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a mi habitación.

¿Qué me ponía? Iba a entrenar tenía que ser algo cómodo, opte por una falda short de color azul rey con franjas rojas a los costados y una blusa de tirantes roja, me coloque mis típicos zapatos y me dirigí a la sala donde supuse que Black me estaría esperado, pero no era así; un olor extraño de la cocina me hizo dirigirme a ella. Lo que vi me dejo aun mas asombrada, sobre la mesa se encontraba un omelet con jugo de naranja y unas rebanadas de pan tostado.

—¡Esto se ve increíble Black!— exclamé al ver el desayuno que estaba frente a mí.

—Si después de tantos intentos, alguno tenía que salir bien— Black apuntaba hacia atrás de él, y fije mi vista en la pila de trastes que estaban sobre el fregadero, así como varias bolsas de basura llenas de masa negra… así que ese es el olor era por la comida quemada –Además necesitas la energía para el entrenamiento que te espera, vamos come que se nos hace tarde.

—Oyes Black… ¿y Tsubaki?— le pregunte mientras comía el primer bocado del platillo que tenia frente a mí.

—Pues esta con Stein, esperándonos, aparentemente será como un supervisor de lo que hagamos para que no salgas lastimada— giro el rostro viendo el montón de sartenes con comida quemada sobre el fregadero para después posarse en mi plato con comida –Sera mejor que limpie eso mientras tu desayunas— yo tomaba un bocado de comida por lo que no le pude contestar, solo atine a sostener su brazo antes de que se alejara; dificultosamente pase el bocado con mi garganta aclarándola un poco, alcance a contestarle

—No tienes porque hacerlo, muchas gracias, es más que suficiente que hayas hecho el desayuno— lo solté mientras el volvía a tomar asiento junto a mí, podría jurar que ocultaba algo, ya que estaba demasiado inquieto.

Yo solo lo miraba en ocasiones de reojo… cuando termine tome mi plato y lo coloque con todos los demás, luego los limpiaría al regresar en la noche.

—Solamente me lavo los dientes y ya estoy lista— el solo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió un poco.

Me preocupaba, se comportaba de una manera poco usual, pero ya lo averiguaría después. En menos de diez minutos ya estaba lista, a pesar de que no iba a cargar a Soul, me acostumbre a ponerme guantes y este día no fue la excepción, solo que esta vez preferí unos deportivos, con los dedos expuestos y de piel. Tome mi mochila con algunas cosas esenciales como botellas de agua y botiquín por si las dudas y me dirigí hacia la entrada, donde Black me estaba esperando.

—Lista— comenté poniéndome frente a él, quien divagaba por la vista de la ventana —¿Ocurre algo? Me atreví a preguntar después de todo este rato.

Black solo bajo la mirada un poco, para después colocarla sobre mis ojos.

—Sabes, nos tenían muy preocupados— me dijo poniéndose de pie –tal vez deberías pensar en ser menos imprudente Maka, sé que no tenían nada que estar haciendo en aquella iglesia donde se encontraron a Chrona, tú sientes las energías y puedes ver las almas, ¿Qué acaso no te diste cuenta de que con ese poder no podías luchar? ¡Debiste pedir ayuda!— pude notar que las lagrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos volviéndolos brillosos, pero Black era muy orgulloso, jamás dejaría que lo viera llorar.

—¡Fue un impulso Black! ¿Qué harías tu si vieras que almas humanas desaparecieran de esa manera?— le grite respondiendo a su reclamo, pero la acción de el me sorprendió aun mas. Tomo fuertemente mis brazos casi en mis hombros y agacho la cabeza de mi vista. De pronto pude ver que algunas pequeñas gotas caían en la alfombra de la sala.

—¡Eres una tonta!— por alguna razón no me moleste con su comentario, si no que me dio una gran punzada que hizo que mis ojos también se llenaran de lagrimas –no te culpo por lo que le paso a Soul… pero, resulto muy lastimado, pudo haber muerto, los dos podrían haber muerto… ¡Entiéndelo Maka! Ustedes son prácticamente mi familia, ustedes y Tsubaki— me cayó de golpe sus palabras, no me había puesto a pensar en como los afecte a ellos con mis acciones, simplemente pensaba en lamentarme y culparme por lo que le ocurrió a Soul –Yo me habría sabido defender— fue su siguiente comentario –Y te enseñare lo que se para que tu también lo hagas— elevo la vista y sus ojos se veían normales, como si nunca hubieran caído aquellas gotas que guardaba sabrá dios desde hace cuanto.

—De acuerdo— fue lo único que dije, mientras que el tomaba mi brazo y me arrastro de camino hacia el bosque cerca del Shibusen.

El camino fue tranquilo, Black tarareaba o decía incoherencias que la verdad yo no entendía, pero que de alguna manera me tranquilizaba. Antes de darme cuenta ya estábamos frente a Stein y a Tsubaki.

—Al fin llegan muchachos— fue el comentario de Stein mientras giraba su tornillo un par de veces.

—¡Yahu! Es que un dios como yo siempre llega con un elegante retraso— grito el chico junto a mí.

—Buenos días Maka— dijo sonriente Tsubaki, quien estaba junto a Stein.

—Igualmente— le sonreí de la misma manera, ella siempre tan tranquila y amable, que contagiaba a cualquiera con quien estuviera, no por nada era la única capaz de soportar a Black –Bueno cuando empezamos— dije ajustando mis guantes y sujetando mi cabello en una sola coleta alta, ya que no lleve varios listones para hacerme mis dos coletas.

—¿Qué te parece ahora?— escuche un grito que venía de mi espalda, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, de moverme o esquivarlo, simplemente me quede estática mientras que Black me golpeaba con sus vibraciones del alma en la espalda.

Sentí un dolor inmenso recorrerme el cuerpo, sabía que no me dio con todo su poder porque si no hubiera quedado paralizada, pero aun así un ligero hilo de sangre escapo de mi boca. ¿Pero en qué rayos estaba pensando ese imbécil? Como pude me levante nuevamente, y pude presenciar a Black correr nuevamente hacia mí, con sus brazos doblados a manera de ataque. Muy bien esta vez intentaría esquivarlo, solamente necesito no perder la vista de él y moverme rápidamente.

Ahí venia, estaría quieta hasta el momento preciso, cuando estuvo justo frente de mi me prepare para esquivarlo, pero aumento su velocidad, tanto que por un momento creí que desapareció, hasta que milisegundos después me encontraba nuevamente en el suelo con Black encima de mi torciéndome un brazo.

—Maka… Maka— escuche la voz de Stein acercarse hacia nosotros, levante un poco el rostro para ver al hombre que se hincaba frente a mí —¿Cómo piensas defenderte de los demás si no puedes ni vencer a un mocoso como el que tienes encima?— dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

—¿A quien le dices mocoso?— Black libero su agarre de mi brazo y se puso de pie, parándose frente a Stein –Porque no peleamos aquí y ahora ¿eh? Anciano— desafío Black.

Solamente me puse de pie y vi que Stein libero un pequeño rayo en su dedo índice que toco levemente la frente de Black mandándolo a volar a metros de distancia.

—¿Perdón? Creí que dijiste que querías pelear— dijo Stein sonriendo animadamente para después fijar su mirada sobre la mía –si quieres ser mas fuerte necesitaras poder de todo tu empeño, esto no es un juego.

Se coloco justo frente a mí y tomo una de mis manos y me arrastro hasta Black, quien aun estaba un poco desmayado podía jurar que estrellas giraban alrededor de su cabeza. Se agacho un poco y lo colocó de pie, tomando también una de sus manos.

—Oye despierta— le dio una ligera cachetada al muchacho, quien enseguida se irguió y lo miro molesto –hazme un favor— dijo colocando las palmas de nuestras manos unidas poniéndonos frente a frente –Quiero que pases tu energía poco a poco a Maka, para que ella sienta como fluye, y después quiero que la regreses a tu cuerpo ¿Entiendes? No quiero que la golpees, simplemente fluye a través de ella.

Tsubaki observaba todo desde una distancia prudente, por si necesitábamos su ayuda. Posé mis ojos sobre el rostro de Black, su gesto era de concentración y su mirada no parecía enfocar a nada.

De pronto sentí algo recorres por mi brazo, de alguna manera ardía y me llenaba de energía, una extraña combinación, abrí los ojos asombrada… ya que esa era la energía de Black. Se sentía altamente inquieta me recorría por completo, paso de mi brazo hasta mi torso, por mis piernas, entonces el tomo mi otra mano y la energía fluyo de nuevo hacia el extrayéndola por completo de mi.

—¿Lo sentiste?— pregunto Stein.

—Claro— fue lo único que alcance a decir, ya que mi cuerpo aun sentía el movimiento de energía por mi cuerpo, mi energía intentaba moverse al compas de la suya, y en este momento estaba inquieta.

—Ahora inténtalo tu.

—Pero…—no estaba segura de poder lograrlo, sentía el movimiento de mi energía, pero poder controlarla era algo muy distinto.

—Solo inténtalo— por alguna razón retrocedió varios pasos.

Yo intente concentrarme, sentí como toda la energía de mi cuerpo se iba acumulando en mi brazo, pero no fluía a través de Black… tal vez si la expulsaba con mas fuerza… entonces un rayo se desprendió de mi brazo y mando volando a Black por varios metros, con el cabello achicharrado y la mirada perdida.

—¡Black! –grito Tsubaki acercándose corriendo a su compañero.

Stein soltó una carcajada que se podía escuchar por toda Death City.

—Eso fue increíble— dijo con su típica sonrisa –por ahora es suficiente, mañana entrenaremos mas— gire mi muñeca para ver mi reloj, no me había dado cuenta que ya era medio día –Recuerda Maka, que ya puedas expulsar tu energía no significa que estés lista, ya que por tu desgracia te quedas sin fuerzas— se puso frente a mí y me dio un ligero empujón, intenté mantenerme de pie, pero mis piernas temblaron cayendo abruptamente al suelo –Poco a poco aprenderás como manejarlo, para que fluya como te plazca— comenzó a caminar hacia el Shibusen, dejándonos a los tres solos.

Giré para ver a Black quien ya estaba de pie sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

—¡Eso es todo lo que tienes!— grito con una carcajada —¡No fue más que un rasguño para este dios ¡Ya…— no pudo terminar su grito, se agarro el estomago y escupió un poco de sangre —hu…— dijo limpiándose la sangre de la boca y parándose como si nada —¡Bueno quien quiere ir a comer!

—Muchas gracias chicos, pero me gustaría ir con Soul— me quise poner de pie, pero nuevamente mis piernas me fallaron, afortunadamente Black me sostuvo antes de caer bruscamente.

—Vamos, yo te llevo, sirve que te revisan que no te haya pasado nada— Black me cargo a modo como si fuéramos recién casados, gire el rostro para ver a Tsubaki quien sonreía tímidamente.

—No tienes que hacerlo— le dije— sabes…que…— no se porque pero todo mi mundo se nublo y me quede dormida en brazos de mi amigo.

Después de un corto rato -según yo- me desperté en una de las camillas del hospital.

—Hola Maka— una voz conocida y que tanto había ansiado escuchar me llego de golpe.

Gire la vista para encontrarme con aquellos ojos carmesí que tanto me gustaban, y debajo de estos una sonrisa de lado soberbia que solamente él podía hacer.

—Soul…— dije en susurro —¡Soul!— lo abrace delicadamente para no lastimarlo de su gran corte y llore sobre su hombro –Que bueno que estés bien.

**Bueno chicas! Aquí esta la historia, espero que sea de su agrado **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**Niixuiix****: Soul esta malherido, esto ocurre cuando fue atacado por Chrona, me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que continues leyendo, prometo actualizar mas rápido **

**Bell Star****: si! Quise poner que seria ocho veces mas fuerte or la obsecion que tiene Death con ese numero , espero que te siga gustando la historia :D**

**Dejen reviews! de ustedes depende cuando actualice, que sera hasta que alcance los 15 reviews ;) vamos, no pido mucho, se que varios son lectores fantasmas asi que dejen su lindo comentario que nada les cuesta a esta chica que pide limosna :) jeje cuidense!**


	3. Chapter 3

**dHola! Chicos! Aquí esta el próximo capitulo! Siento la tardanza**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos un poco en esta descabellada historia.**

Entrenamiento con las hermanas Thompson

-¡Tonta! ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Te trajeron desmayada hace unas horas- Soul me regaño mientras se incorporaba un poco más en su asiento.

-¿Tanto tiempo llevas despierto Soul?- me separe un poco de él para mirarlo fijamente a sus ojos carmesí.

-Sí, pero fingía estar dormido cuando venían a verme, quería que fueras tú la primera en verme despierto.

-Me alegro mucho que estés bien- sonreí un poco con lagrimas casi escapando de mis ojos a causa de la emoción, no pude evitar que mi vista se posara en el torso de Soul, su bata cubría ligeramente su herida, pero se podía apreciar un poco del corte realizado por Chrona, un nudo se me formo en la garganta al recordar que esta pasaba por todo su torso –No tenias por que hacerlo Soul…- ahora si no pude contener las lagrimas que fluían desesperadas por mis mejillas, solo pude esconder mi rostro en su hombro, temblando levemente ante mi llanto.

-Soportaría esto nuevamente por ti Maka, una y otra vez si es necesario- sentí como colocaba una de sus manos en mi cabeza- Pero sabes… no vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido- sentí como su mano se apretaba en mi cabello y pasaba su otra mano por mi cintura apegándome más a él en un abrazo posesivo; sus manos temblaban y agacho su cabeza colocándola sobre la hombro.

-Soul yo…

-Prométemelo- me calló- prométeme que no te volverás a poner en una situación de peligro como la que vivimos, no es cool admitirlo pero…-río silenciosamente- jamás había sentido más miedo en mi vida, creí que te perdería- las palabras de Soul me recordaban mucho a cuando Black estuvo en mi casa, pero por alguna razón, que Soul las dijera hacia que me dolieran mucho mas- Prométemelo- dijo por última vez.

-Yo Soul- ¿Cómo prometer que no estaría en una situación igual? Después de todo a esto nos dedicamos; me entrenaba para ser mas fuerte ¿Cómo podría prometérselo?... suspire –Soul, prometo que no tendrás que volver a arriesgarte por mi- me levante lentamente, por cómo se veía el cielo por la ventana podría asegurar que ya había pasado de medio día y tenía que entrenar con Death de Kid.

-Maka, sabes que no te pedí eso- sostuvo mi mano antes de que pudiera alejarme, su mirada era angustiada y afianzaba mas su mano a la mía.

-Yo lo se Soul, no te preocupes. Le sonreí intentando que se relajara un poco, pero solo me miro dijo con su rostro serio.

-¿A dónde vas?- soltó mi mano colocando las suyas sobre su abdomen.

-Quede en verme con Kid- no quería especificarle el por qué lo vería –creo que le alegrara saber que has despertado.

-Si claro- dijo con ironía mientras su mirada se posaba en otro punto lejano de la habitación.

-¿A qué que refieres?- le pregunté ante su actitud

-Digamos que entonces el camino ya no le queda tan despejado conmigo despierto ¿no lo crees?- me preguntó.

-Soul ¿de qué hablas?

-Vino a verme en la mañana, estuvo platicando un rato conmigo creyendo que estaba dormido, sabes de las cosas que uno se entera cuando las personas hablan confesándose lo que llevan guardando por un tiempo.

-¿Qué te dijo Soul?- le insistí mientras me volvía a sentar junto a él.

-Yo creo que es algo que debería de contarte él- me dijo serio mirando sus pies –Pero cuando lo veas hoy y le digas que ya desperté, por favor dile que no se lo dejare fácil y que yo también peleare- levanto sus ojos y los miro mientras sonreía mostrando sus enormes dientes de tiburón.

-Soul de que…

-Anda ve, no lo hagas esperar- me dijo mientras tomaba el botón para llamar a la enfermera – mientras yo pediré mi comida que muero de hambre.

-Claro Soul, como quieras- suspire y me puse de pie encaminándome a la salida- vendré a verte en la noche.

-Nos vemos _My lady_- me sorprendió un poco su comentario, pero seguí caminando hacia el mismo lugar de la mañana donde estuve con Black.

Recordé lo que paso en la mañana, el me enseñaba a pasar la energía de mi alma hacia mi exterior para poder crear la onda de choque.

He visto varias veces a Black Star pelear con solamente su cuerpo, sin necesidad de utilizar a Tsubaki, y vi como Stein también altero la sangre negra de Chrona con su onda de choque, seria genial poder alterar mi alma de la manera que él lo hace, claro… sin tener que colocarme un tornillo gigante en la cabeza. Pero así es él, es capaz de amoldar su alma a cualquier otro y ser capaz de hacer su onda de choque más fuerte si es necesario. Pero siendo realistas, me iría de maravilla si llegara a ser la mitad de buena de lo que es Black Star.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que logre llegar a las afueras del Shibusen y ahí están ellos, Death de Kid acostado con las manos detrás de la cabeza sobre una especie de manta, mientas que Patty jugueteaba con su cabello con la escusa de acomodarlo más simétricamente; Liz se pintaba las uñas sentada alado de los dos jóvenes.

-Siento llegar tarde- Me acerque lentamente al grupo de jovenes

-Comencé a pensar que no vendrías- se colocó completamente de pie- Black dijo que no pudiste soportar su arduo entrenamiento- sonrió de medio lado el joven de negro traje.

-Si es un engreído- Maka sonrió ante su cometario, ya que era verdad que el entrenamiento había sido muy pesado para ella, a pesar que logro expulsar la energía de su cuerpo, aun no podía controlarla –Oye Kid- suspiro un poco al recordar lo que le había ocurrido hace pocos minutos- Soul ya despertó- Sonrío, pero aun así la intriga llenaba el ser de Maka.

-¡¿Enserio?! Eso es asombroso ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Vamos con él- gritó emocionado por la noticia.

-No te preocupes le dije que vendría contigo, el aceptó que viniera y también…- ¿estará bien que le diga lo que Soul me dijo?- Bueno Kid, Soul me dijo que te escucho en la mañana- los ojos de Kid se abrieron enormemente, mostrando la sorpresa en ellos.

-¿te comentó lo que le dije?- un gran sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas y su mirada estaba oculta entre su cabello.

-No, no lo dijo- sus ojos se alzaron nuevamente en sorpresa- Por mas que le insistí prefirió guardárselo para el- le sonreí mientras me acerqué un poco -solo una cosa si me extraña, me pido que te dijera que no te lo iba a dejar fácil y que el también pelearía. Dime Kid ¿Se puede saber de que estaba hablando?- el solo esquivo mi mirada y sus mejillas se ruborizaron fuertemente.

-Si me permiten, tengo que hablar con él- se disculpo mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía al Shibusen siempre esquivando mi mirada –Lis, Patty.

-¿Si? preguntaron las dos a unisonido, una con su característica voz alegre y la otra despreocupada mientras analizaba su nueva manicura.

-Entrenen con Maka, ya saben que hacer- les dijo antes de caminar derecho al Shibusen

-Entendido- se levantaron las dos con una mirada siniestra y una sonrisa sádica.

-¡Espera Kid! ¿No debería entrenar contigo?- grité al muchacho que se iba perdiendo entre la espesura de los arboles.

-Tendrás que pelear con ellas sin un arma, creo que es suficiente trabajo para ti por ahora, además tengo algo más importante que hacer- grito Kid por última vez antes de perderse por completo.

-Ya que- suspire desganada mientras veía a mí alrededor, era un amplio terreno donde nos traía Stein para entrenar; el suelo era cubierto por un espeso césped y arboles que rodeaban el área, impidiendo ver lo que ocurria fuera de este lugar –Bueno ¿Cuándo comen..? ¡ah!- no pude terminar la frase ya que un disparo se dirigió hacia mi y solo al verlo de reojo pude esquivarlo para que no me diera de golpe.

Pero no pude esquivarlo por completo, la bala paso rozando mi brazo, sentí el ardos como si una bola de fuego me destrozara la piel; me sostuve el brazo que sangraba un poco ante el disparo que habían realizado las hermanas Thompson.

-¡¿Qué están locas?!- les grité con enojo.

-jejeje- Paty quien sostenía en sus manos a Liz transformada en pistola, reía dementemente alegre, lo cual hacía que me dieran escalofríos por toda la espalda.

-¡Maka! Debes de estar atenta siempre hehehe- canturreaba Patty mientras comenzaba a disparar muchísimas veces.

-¿Cómo quieren que pelee contra un arma que es a distancia y yo desprotegida?

*.*.*

-"Oye Patty"- Liz hablaba internamente con Patty- "¿no crees que estas siendo muy mala con ella?"- exclamaba preocupada la mayor de las Thompson.

-Kid dijo que fuéramos estrictas con ella- gritaba Patty mientras seguía disparando.

-¡Si estrictas! ¡Pero no que la matáramos!- gritaba Liz desesperada a su hermana quien dejo de disparar, dando tiempo a Maka de incorporarse ya que al estar esquivando tanto muchas de las veces se tiraba al suelo sin medir la fuerza del impacto.

Ahora tenía una herida mucho más grande en el brazo, uno de sus pies se había torcido, su labio sangraba y su respiración era agitada mientras esperaba al próximo ataque que le realizarían.

-¡Bu! Liz no me dejas divertirme- Patty fruncía los labios en reproche o mejor dicho berrinche mientras cruzaba los brazos aun con Liz en una de sus manos.

-¡Vamos cambia conmigo Patty! Tu terminaras matándola- regañó Liz a Patty mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-¡Mala!- gritó Patty soltando a su hermana para que esta se pudiera transformar y cambiando ella a pistola también.

-Ah que fastidio- exclamo Liz al ya tener a Patty en su mano girándola en su dedo índice.

Mientras que Patty canturreaba "un elefante se balanceaba".

Liz paso su mirada por su alrededor, el campo verde que era antes, ahora estaba lleno de hoyos cafés donde los disparos removieron la tierra dejando destrozos en todo el suelo. Sus ojos se osaron en la chica peli ceniza que jadeaba del cansancio frente a ella, fulminándola con la mirada.

-Oye Maka, vamos a hacer esto de otra manera- dijo Liz seriamente mientras alzaba a Patty en sus manos ya apuntaba a Maka.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Maka irguiéndose.

-Dispararé diez veces hacia ti a un cuarto de potencia de Patty, esto significa que si alguno de mis disparos te llegara a dar seguramente te quebrará un hueso pero no te matara. Pero piensa en esto Maka, si te llego a golpear es como si estuvieras muerta en una pelea de verdad. Así que en lugar de huir esta vez quiero que te acerques a mi esquivando los disparos y que logres desarmarme- Lis mostraba una mirada seria y fría, como si en ese momento no estuviera hablando con su amiga Maka, si no con algún enemigo.

-Como quieras- Maka no estaba en mejor situación, su mirada perdió brillo y sus brazos ahora descansaban en su costado y con las piernas ligeramente abiertas para mayor estabilidad; sus ojos perdidos entre el rubio de su flequillo, solo esperando a que comenzara Liz. Ya no estaba controlando su propio cuerpo, era como si algo dentro de ella la poseyera y la moviera para evitar que se lastimara mas.

-¡Comencemos!- gritó Liz cuando realizó el primer disparo dirigido directamente al pecho de Maka, pero ella se movió con gran rapidez avanzando hacia ella, esquivando cada disparo.

Liz apenas podía verla a momentos, le recordaba a cuando Black Star usaba su velocidad, pero jamás había visto a alguien más hacer esos movimientos. En cuestión de segundos Maka se encontraba frente a Liz.

Maka con uno de sus brazos apartó la pistola de Liz que aún le quedaba un disparo por realizar, de una manera rápida giró dándole la espalda mientras sostenía su brazo con ambas manos y realizando una torcedura a manera de que Liz soltara a Patty; todo en cuestión de segundos.

Pero las cosas no terminaron ahí…Maka después de hacer que Liz soltara a Patty, cargo a Liz por su hombro derecho haciendo que girara y cayera sobre su espalda en el suelo, aun sosteniendo su brazo; rápidamente coloco uno de sus pies en el cuello de Liz ejerciendo presión en él y estirando su brazo, haciendo que la fuerza ejercida fuera aun mayor.

-Maka detente- exclamó Liz con dificultad y terror en sus ojos, no solamente por la falta de aire que se estaba haciendo presente, si no que sentía que si Maka seguía de esta manera podría quebrar su cuello.

Maka no reaccionaba… sus ojos carentes de brillo se posaban fijamente en la chica bajo ella.

Patty al presenciar esto se convirtió nuevamente en su cuerpo humano y se abalanzo sobre Maka, logrando al menos que quitara su pie; con mucho esfuerzo y junto con Liz (que logro recuperarse rápido) tumbaron a Maka al suelo, cada una sobre una de sus piernas y sosteniendo con sus manos sus brazos.

La mirada de Maka estaba perdida en el infinito, pareciendo ver el oscuro cielo que ahora se posaba sobre ellas.

-¡Maka!- le gritó Liz tratando de hacer que reaccionara.

-¡Maka, Maka!- Patty la picoteaba con uno de sus dedos y la miraba con preocupacion.

-¡Patty no reacciona! ¡Vamos a llevarla a la enfermería!- exclamó Liz asustada cargando a la pequeña rubia que se mantenía inerte en sus brazos, con la cabeza colgando pesadamente por la manera en la que la llevaba.

-Hermana…¿la matamos?- preguntó Patty mientras acomodaba mejor a Maka en los brazos de su hermana y comenzaban a caminar directo al Shibusen.

-No Patty, ella un respira- miró fijamente a Maka –Pero creo que entró en shock.

*.*.*

Me encontraba comiendo en la camilla, por suerte Shinigami-sama tuvo la cortesía de mandar a alguien por mi reproductor de música, por lo cual el tiempo se pasaba más rápido.

-_Oye Soul ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-_una vocecilla que llevaba hablándome desde que desperté resonaba en mi cabeza.

-¡Cállate pequeño diablillo!- susurré en aquella habitación vacía, podía hablar con el internamente, pero ya estaba fastidiado.

Esta estúpida sangre negra inyecto a ese demente en mi cabeza.

-_No te equivoques Soul, yo ya estaba presente en ti, solo me volví mas fuerte, y tu también podrías hacerlo-_ locura, inminente tentación lo que me ofrecía el sujeto.

Si fuera más fuerte no tendría esta cicatriz que ahora adornaba mi torso y seguramente no tendría ahora un garroso molestándome.

-¿_Sabes que puedo leer tus pensamientos?- _dijo riéndose a carcajadas que sonaban en mi interior.

-Oh ¡cállate!-gemí de la molestia colocando mis manos en mis oídos… claro, como si de esa manera pudiera callar al infeliz.

-_Cuidado chico, tienes visitas, no creo que quieras que el piense que estás loco-_ rió nuevamente.

Me solté la cabeza mirando detenidamente a la entrada, esperando a ver quién era mi visita. ¿Volvería Maka? ¿Le habrá dicho Kid lo que me dijo?... No, seguramente el cobarde no se atreverá a decírselo.

Poco a poco los pasos y las sombras se iban acercando a la entrada de la enfermería, dejándome ver quién era el oportuno chico que me interrumpía.

-Hola Kid- dije cuando el impecable chico se mostró frente a mí, su traje completamente arreglado al igual que su cabello, su mirada se encontraba seria, pero pude notar algo de felicidad en su rostro… "vaya, ¿estará feliz porque desperté? ¿Oh habrá pasado algo con Maka?

-¡Que alegría verte despierto Soul- posó su mirada a mí y sonrió alegremente- Aunque claro, pudiste habérmelo dicho antes de usarte como mi confesionario ¿no lo crees=- Kid sonrió de medio lado, pero un ligero sonrojo marcaba su mejillas.

-¿Y perderme tu pequeño secreto? Ni pensarlo- le sonreí de la misma manera que lo hacia él.

Recordé un poco lo que ocurrió en la mañana…

_-Kid ¿puedes cuidar a Soul en lo que voy a hablar con tu padre?- preguntó la enfermera al joven que estaba junto a mi desde hace algunas horas._

_-Si, no se preocupe, aquí estaré un tiempo más._

_-De acuerdo- dijo finalmente saliendo del lugar._

_Yo mantenía los ojos cerrados, aun tenia muchísimo cansancio y no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie._

_-Soul…¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar así? Si supieras como se encuentra Maka despertarías enseguida- susurro Kid sentado junto a mí –aunque no debe ser sencillo recibir esa herida para protegerla, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, gracias por cuidar a la chica que amo._

_-"¡¿Qué!? ¿La chica que amas?"- pensé mientras que Kid guardaba silencio, aguardando a que llegara la enfermera._

_Pasaron varios minutos, la idea de que Kid amara a Maka rondaba por mi cabeza como un zumbido persistente…¿Por qué me sentía asi? No es como si yo sintiera algo por Maka…¿Oh si?, sentía un dolor en el pecho y no era la gran herida que tenia, no, no era eso, era una presión que hacía que sintiera que faltaba el aire en mis pulmones._

_¿Podría el alejarla de mi? Con sus excentricidades simétricas…pero no tengo que ignorar que es el hijo de Shinigami-sama, el hijo del dios, ¿Cómo podría competir contra alguien que fácilmente me venció cuando lo conocí?_

_-¿Sabes que me inscribí a la escuela por ustedes?- volví a escuchar la voz de Kid –En su pelea contra Stein, los observaba desde el espejo de mi padre, al verlos… al verla en peligro no pude evitar querer ir a ayudarlos, pero como sabrás mis problemas simétricos siempre arruinan todo- eschuché como se río ligeramente._

_-¡Listo Kid!- se escuchó una voz femenina- Puedes ir a clases._

_-Si gracias- dijo Kid –Animo Evans, despierta pronto._

_Pocas horas después llegaron Stein, Black Star y Tsubaki, dejando a Maka en la camilla de alado, por suerte no se percataron que en silencio los observaba entre las sabanas._

_-"Por dios Maka, ¿Qué te ha pasado?"- me cuestioné mientras que observaba a la chica desmayada junto a mi, al menos hasta que Black giro a verme y cerré los ojos fingiendo estar dormido._

_-Es muy triste. Murmuro Tsubaki –Verlos a los dos en este estado._

_-Tranquila Tsubaki, Maka solo necesita fuerzas y Soul… pues Soul es un chico fuerte…¡Claro que no tanto como tu Dios!¡Yahu!- gritó el molesto peli azul._

_-¡Black! Déjalos descansar- gruño molesto Stein quien giraba su tornillo provocando un sonido aterrador y chillante al escucharlo con los ojos cerrados._

_-Bueno Tsubaki vámonos tenemos el resto de la mañana libre- grito nuevamente Black._

_-"Oh vaya que molestia"- pensaba mientras que Stein se quedo un momento revisando a Maka._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas fingir que aun no despiertas Evans?- escuche la tétrica voz de Stein que hizo que mis ojos se abrieran de golpe y observaba al sujeto que sonreía frente a mi._

_-¿Cómo se entero?- lo cuestione mientras me erguía un poco quedando sentado en la camilla._

_-Se te olvida Evans que puedo percibir las almas, incluyendo la tuya que se encuentra molestamente inquieta._

_-Siento molestarlo- ironice un poco con sarcasmo._

_-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó Stein –Se que ingreso a ti un toque de la sangre negra, me encantaría analizarte- soltó una sonrisa sádica y dio unas cuantas vueltas a su enorme tornillo._

_Ahora ya no se encontraba junto a Maka, si no que estaba frente a mi mirándome fijamente, esperando una respuesta._

_-Estoy bien- mentí –Dentro de lo que cabe claro._

_-¿No has tenido efectos secundarios?- exclamo curioso el hombre –No- dije secamente._

_-"Jejeje"- la voz del diablillo sonó en mi mente- -"¿Por qué no le dices que estoy aquí? ¿eh Soul?"._

_-"infeliz ¿Cuándo me dejaras en paz?"-Pelee internamente con él._

_-Bueno Evans- susurró Stein- te dejo al cuidado de Maka._

_-Claro- fue lo último que dije antes que Stein saliera de la enfermería. Estuve discutiendo un tiempo con el diablillo dentro de mí. Pocos minutos después Maka despertó._

_*.*.*_

-Bueno Kid, creo que tenemos un problema- dije al chico que me miraba fijamente.

-Eso creo, pero créeme Soul cuando te digo que lo que siento por Maka es real- su mirada se volvió seria y se clavaba en mi.

-No creas que te lo dejare fácil- exclamé un poco con coraje, parecía mas como si me pidiera permiso y no como si peleáramos por ella.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa de ese modo?- Kid me miraba intrigado –Siempre la has tratado como a una chica plata y según tu "nada cool"-así es, el hizo comillas con sus dedos al decir eso.

-Y tú la llamas asimétrica- le gruñí de regreso a su comentario.

-Si, pero eso cambio cuando me dejo acomodar su uniforme y cabello- dijo con una sonrisa soberbia.

-¿Y eso cuando rayos paso?- le pregunté casi a gritos sintiendo que la sangre me hervía y el palpitar de la vena de mi frente.

-Nunca- sonrió Kid de medio lado –solo quería ver tu reacción de celos- cerro los ojos y alzo los hombros despreocupado –pero sabes…-abrió sus fríos ojos dorados clavándolos en mi –yo tampoco te lo dejare fácil- sonrió con suficiencia, como si supiera que la victoria seria suya – pero aun así Soul, si ella decide quedar contigo, acepto su decisión, no debemos dejar que nuestra amistad se termine por eso- estaba que hervía de los celos, pero el tenia razón, el actuaba de una manera…¿Cómo decirlo?¿madura?

Pero aun así, la idea de luchar por el amor de Maka me parecía algo tonto ¿Desde cuándo siento algo por aquel ratón de biblioteca?...tal vez fue desde aquel día en que la conocí; no le amenazaba la manera en que tocaba el piano, de hecho le gustó…¡Que interesante chica! Era verdad, tal vez desde ese momento sentía algo por ella.

-Si, lo admito- susurre a Kid –es muy probable que Maka si me guste, y de acuerdo, no dejemos que eso afecte nuestra amistad, dejemos que ella decida.

-Seguro- sonrió Kid- bueno…

Entonces llegaron dos chicas corriendo, eran Liz y Patty, se veían alteradas, entonces me di cuenta, Liz tría entre brazos a Maka, se encontraba completamente con la mirada perdida.

-Liz, Patty ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- preguntó asustado Kid, ya que los brazos de Maka sangraban y pude notar un moretón en el cuello de Liz.

-Liz a matado a Maka- canturreo Patty mientras que Liz colocaba a Maka en la misma camilla de la mañana y rápidamente la enfermera venia a atenderla.

-¡Cállate Patty!- gritó su hermana- no esta muerta, en todo caso serias tu quien la dejo así.

-¡Pero tu eras la pistola!- torció la boca Patty mientras hacía berrinche.

-¡Ya cállense las dos!- las silencio Kid desesperado –mejor márchense ella está bien.

-Pero Kid- rezongó Liz.

-Pero nada- vayan preparando la cena, en un rato llego a la casa.

-Como quieras, por cierto Kid, ya casi al final Maka se movió a una velocidad y con una fuerza impresionante, pero no parecía ella- Liz agacho la mirada mientras sostenía su cuello con una de sus manos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- hable por primera vez desde que llegaron.

-Hola Soul, que alegría que estés bien- sonrió levemente hacia mí, se notaba en cansancio en su rostro.

-Liz ¿Por qué dijiste eso de Maka?

-Porque ella…intentó matarme.

**Listo! Espero les haya gustado :3**

**¿Cuánto te tardaste en leer la historia? ¿Te gusto?¿Me lo haces saber? ¿Si? Deja tu review porfavor! :D**


End file.
